


Realm Of Miracles

by LadyDrace



Series: The Dog Walker 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe in the shower after finally getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realm Of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.

Sam was in the shower, taking full advantage of Gabriel's amazing bathroom and perfect water pressure when the door slid open, and strong arms slipped around his waist from behind.

 

“Hi,” Sam said with a smile as Gabriel pressed in close.

 

“Hi,” Gabriel answered, and licked a bead of water off Sam's back.

 

“So. What's up?” Sam asked casually, lacing his fingers with Gabriel's across his stomach.

 

“Funny thing. There's a naked sex god in my shower.”

 

“Oh, is there?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And what are you gonna do about that?”

 

“Absolutely nothing, because I think you broke me. Seriously, how are you still standing?” Gabriel grumbled against Sam's spine.

 

“Probably because I work out and eat my veggies, as opposed to you,” Sam smirked.

 

“Shut it, jailbait. No amount of veggies can fix my chafed dick.”

 

Sam snickered. “Ah. Sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have gone straight from zero to marathon?”

 

“Whaddya mean _zero_?! I don't know about you, but I've had at least semi-regular sex for most of my life. I'm not _that_ out of practice!”

 

“Still. Easing into it probably couldn't have hurt.”

 

“Probably. But after a whole year of telling myself no, easing anywhere just wasn't an option. I might be past my prime, but I still have needs, you know.”

 

“ _Past your prime?_ ” Sam said incredulously and turned in Gabriel's arms. “Seriously? If what you just pulled off is past your prime, then I shudder to think what you were like twenty years ago.”

 

“I was unstoppable, that's what,” Gabriel said smugly.

 

“I'll bet,” Sam smiled and bent down for a kiss. At first it was gentle and sweet, but then it deepened, and Sam licked greedily at Gabriel's lips until he pulled away with a groan of regret.

 

“Fuck, I wish I was up for round four, I really do. But honestly, at my age anything past round two is already in the realm of miracles.”

 

“Don't worry about it, you're not the only one,” Sam said mildly, although there was no disguising how his cock was at least making a token effort of getting in the game.

 

“I could... give you hand, though,” Gabriel said, his hand inching down Sam's abdomen before it was caught in a light hold.

 

“No, it's fine. I just wanna be close.”

 

“That I can do,” Gabriel said, his hands sliding up Sam's back instead.

 

For a long time they just stood there under the hot spray, hands gliding leisurely across wet skin, occasionally exchanging lazy kisses.

 

“You're staying the night, right?” Gabriel asked, trying to sound casual but failing.

 

He looked vaguely miffed when Sam laughed. “Yeah, Gabe. It's 3 AM. I think I'm staying.”

 

Gabriel blinked. “3 AM? Seriously?!”

 

“Seriously. Time flies when you're having fun, huh?”

 

“No kidding. Shit, we need to walk the dogs.”

 

Sam groaned and let his head fall against Gabriel's. “Ugh, I totally forgot.”

 

“Don't sweat it, I did too. But I think they'll forgive us.”

 

“They'll definitely forgive _you_. You buy their love with doggy treats,” Sam complained, which earned him a smack on the ass. “Hey!” he protested.

 

“You deserved that one, bucko. I don't need to buy love, because I'm awesome.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yes, really. Especially because I am gonna leave this shower now, and go walk the dogs while you keep the bed warm for me.”

 

“You sure? You don't want some company?”

 

“I wouldn't mind. But...” Gabriel trailed off.

 

“What?”

 

“Well... this is kinda sappy... but I really like the idea of you waiting in my bed.”

 

“I'll probably be asleep when you get back, though.”

 

“I don't care. You'll be here. That's all I need,” Gabriel said, hiding his face against Sam's chest.

 

“That's sweet.”

 

“Don't tell anyone.”

 

“Your secret's safe me me. Softie.”

 

“Watch it,” Gabriel warned before leaving the shower after one last kiss.

  
“Oh, I will,” Sam purred, his eyes lingering on Gabriel's naked backside before shutting the shower door again.

 

“You're gonna kill me, kiddo.”

 

Sam grinned and washed his hair.

 

End


End file.
